A filament refers to a carrier having semiconductor chips. One or more filaments are suitable for being integrated into a lighting means and replacing the classical incandescent filament.
Light-emitting semiconductor chips, also referred to as LEDs, constitute a light source with good efficiency since they convert a large fraction of the required electrical current into light. In recent years, lighting means with such light-emitting semiconductor chips, which appear similar to conventional incandescent bulbs and can also be used like conventional incandescent bulbs, have been developed. In this case, so-called LED filaments are used, in which a multiplicity of light-emitting semiconductor chips are arranged on a common linear substrate. In the on state, such lighting means act in a similar way to conventional incandescent bulbs. One disadvantage of that approach is that previously known LED filaments differ greatly in their emission profile from conventional filaments for conventional incandescent bulbs, and the optical impression is thus different.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved filament for a lighting means having light-emitting semiconductor chips, the emission characteristic of which approximates the emission characteristic of the classical incandescent filament of a conventional incandescent bulb, as well as to provide a lighting means having such a filament and a method of producing such a filament.